My Heart
by Gr3nliD
Summary: Lita and Edge have been together for quite sometime now. But, attitudes begin to change, and feelings begin to fade. What would happen if Edge goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Just going a little different here with the generations. You may see old school and current Superstars and Divas during this fanfiction.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anything nor anyone that has to do with WWF/WWE

XxXxXxX

Lita walked to Edges hotel room. She called him before she went over, but no answer.  
He needed a wake up call for early morning training. Lita opened the door to find out he wasn't there.  
She noticed the bed was made, and his bags were packed.

It was early on a Monday morning. 4AM and brutally cold. Not to mention how dark it was outside and raining.  
Lita left Edges room. She closed the door and leaned on it for a moment. She checked her phone to see if he contacted her.

Nothing..

"Typical..." She thought.  
She went back to her hotel room. She threw her phone at the wall in anger. Took some clothes and jumped in the shower.

Lita felt more refreshed when she got out of the shower. She threw on some clothes and packed her bags.  
Making sure she had everything from her hotel room, she grabbed her bags and left.  
She walked by the front desk in the lobby and dropped her key off, then headed to her car.

XxXxXxX

Monday Night Raw was hitting The Big Apple tonight. The Superstars and Divas were getting ready to rock the sold out show.  
Lita was heading to New York City from Maine. A good seven-hour drive on her hands  
Driving on the highway, when Litas phone started to ring.  
She looked at the cracked screen with a quick glance and saw Edge was calling. She decided not to pick up and kept on driving. Knowing, this might hurt her later.  
She turned up the volume on her car radio and kept going down the road.

XxXxXxX

It was about three in the afternoon. Lita made it to the parking-lot of the one and only

Madison Square Garden.

She parked her car and just sat there. Her head leaning against the steering wheel, dreading on bumping into Edge. Moments later, she heard a tap on the glass, her heart dropped. She looked over at the window on the drivers side, only to see a lovely smile from who other then

Jeff Hardy.

Lita rolled down the window.  
"Hey you!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Lita replied while smiling.

"You alright Lita?"

"What?.. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just finished that long drive down here." She said

"Yeah, I hear yah. I was stuck in the car with Matt and his dumb "Mind over matter" mumbo-jumbo CD."  
Lita laughed.

"You guys just got here?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. I actually had to come back down here to get my ring attire out of the car" Jeff said while tapping on his duffel bag.  
"C'mon, I'll walk you up" he said.

Lita smiled at his gesture. "Sure." She grabbed her bags and walked to the elevator with Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Sorry that I haven't been able to put up the next chapter right away.  
I've been caught up with work and all. But, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything nor anyone that has to do with WWF/WWE

Lita and Jeff reached the upper level in Madison Square Garden. They were exchanging laughter as they walked out of the elevator.  
They stopped before going their seperate ways, facing eachother.  
Jeff cracked a smile then said

"Smile more. it suits you."

Lita gazed into his eyes. Her smerk fell into a smile. "Cheesey. But.. sweet as always." She said.  
"I have to go"

"Yeah, me too. I guess I'll see you around then. Take care Lit" Jeff replied.

Jeff was headed to the mens locker room, while Lita dashed down to the womens locker room in seperate directions.

XxXxXxX

Lita sat in the locker room. She changed into her ring attire, then shoving the rest of her stuff into the locker. She was about to head out of the room until her cell phone that was inside the locker, started to ring. Litas hand was on the doorknob. She froze for a moment then looked back. Debating on getting her phone out and answering. Then, she decided she didn't want to take another second on hesitating to leave. Lita had already left the locker room while her phone started to ring again.

She was in the hall, walking towards the trainers room. She wanted to squeeze in some work out time before the show started. Her hand was reaching out to grab the doorknob until a hand grabbed hers.

"Edge!" Lita gasped.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls? More Importantly.. What happened in Maine?" He questioned her.

Lita pulled her arm back, her hand leaving Edge's grip.  
"What do you mean what happened in Maine?" She questioned.

Edge smiled with a surprised look on his face.  
"Are you kidding me? I called you after I finished training. And where were you?"

Lita didn't answer.

"Oh that's right. You left me stranded in Maine while you drove out to New York City!" He shouted.

"The one time I leave you stranded and all of a sudden it's wrong!? What about all those times you left me? Times where I had to take a bus or a cab!"

Lita shook her head. She turned around, walking away from Edge.

"So what, you're just going to walk away again?" He questioned.

Lita didn't bother to answer. She just kept walking. Edge walked after her. Grabbing on to her arm, making her turn around, facing him.

"Let go of me Edge." She demanded. He didn't let go. Lita tried pushing him off.  
"I said let go!" She smacked his face with her free hand.  
Edge had punched Lita, making her fall to the ground. The expression on Edge's face had changed once he realized what he had done. He knelled down to her trying to help her up.

"Lita, I am so sorry"

"Let go" She said while pulling her arm back. She stood up, and wiped the blood off her bottom lip with her sleeve.

She faced the other way, leaving Edge. She was heading back to the locker room. Edge didn't even go after her. He stood right where he was, watching her walk away.

XxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **It's been awhile since I've uploaded a new chapter. Very sorry for that! I haven't forgotten about writing more. Don't worry! More to come!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything nor anyone that has to do with WWF/WWE

XxXxXxX

She was walking fast, turned the corner down the hall, hitting into Jeff Hardy.

"I'm sorry.." Lita said. She kept her lip covered with her sleeve and tried walking away.

"Now hold on there.." Jeff said while grabbing her arm gently.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, tugging her arm away. She pushed the door to the womens locker room open and went inside. She sat on the bench, then saw the front door open, and Jeff stepping inside.

"Lita wha.."

"Just go away." Lita said.

Jeff walked up to her and knelled down in front of her. He took Litas hand that was covering her mouth and pulled it aside, and seeing a cut on her lip and a bruse under it. He cupped his hand on the side of her cheek, and rubbed her bottom lip gently with his thumb.

"What happened" He questioned.

Lita looked down at the floor. "Nothing.. I'm okay."

"Modesty is not gonna make this go away, Lita.. You can trust me. What happened?.." replied Jeff.

Lita pushed Jeffs hand away. She stood up, and grabbed her gear. "I have to go.. My match against Trish is soon." She aimed for the door without saying another word, and took off. Leaving Jeff behind.

XxXxXxX

"This crowd is going wild!" Yelled Jim Ross.

"Can you blame them!" Yelled Jerry The King Lawler. "Madison Square Garden just saw a match with Stone Cold Steve Austin and John Cena!"

"This next match is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first, Trish Stratus!" Called the announcer.

Trish's entrance song blasted. The crowd screaming and cheering as Trish walks down the isle. Posing, and waving out to the fans as she entered the ring. The music turned down, and Litas song started to play.  
The crowd once again went wild.

"Ooohhh this match is going to be good!" Yelled Jerry.

Her song went on

But..

No Lita.

"Wait a minute! Where is she" Questioned Jerry.

Litas song stopped playing. Trish didn't have a mic but you can read her lips that she was saying "what?.." while she was looking down the isle waiting for Lita to appear.

Jeff was watching The screen in the womens locker room.

"Where is she.." He thought. He walked out of the locker room to search for the missing Diva.

XxXxXxX

**Authors Note:**  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And again, sorry for the late update. There are more chapters to come I promise!


End file.
